Boston's Dark Knight
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane Rizzoli discovers that her father was part of a large underground criminal underworld, after his murder, Jane taks justice into her own hands. Based on the hit trilogy of dark knights by Christopher Nolan. Highly AU RIZZLES.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, make sure you have a lot of spare time before you start reading this chapter. Picture belongs to... someone, I just clicked download.**

**enjoy**

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter One**

"_Kids…" my mother spoke to us all "you're father and I are… going to be away for a while… for marriage counselling." _

"_Uhuh, okay Ma." We all seemed to say as our thumbs flew across the controls rapidly. My two brothers continued to focus on the game, while what my mother had just said only started to sink into my mind later on in my life. _

_**Twenty three years later**_

"_Divorce?" I breathed the words out, I couldn't believe it. Those words I never would have thought would affect me… just did. _

_And far more ways than one. _

* * *

"Hey Maur." I called out into the colourful office in the Boston Police Department's Medical examiner's office.

"Jane." The stunning doctor replied "how's the case going? Any progress on the leads for the John Doe?"

I couldn't help but smile at the woman, my best friend, and what I daren't say aloud- my soul mate, the woman who was always there for me. Despite everything we've been through, our friendship remains as solid as a rock.

"Na, it was a dead end. Apparently John Foster had died over two years ago in a car accident, drink driver. You got anything on ballistics?"

"Susie's running it now."

I was about to continue the conversation, but my cell phones chime interrupted what I was about to say. The sound of chimes continued to echoed around the office until I pressed the accept call button.

"Rizzoli." I stated.

I looked at Maura, and I knew that she was confused. Usually when one phone goes off, the other goes off as well, but this clearly wasn't the case.

"Jane, its Frost. You… you need to come down here."

The sound of my mother's wails in the background, something was seriously wrong.

"Frost! What's wrong!?" I shouted down the phone.

"Jane, please just get to the café."

"Ok…" I accepted defeat of not knowing what was wrong, until I acted "I'll be there right now."

"Maura, we gotta go. Something's up." I said, staring my phone in confusion. I sprinted out of the office, praying that Maura could keep up.

I leaped up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, I could feel the blood pumping round my body as adrenaline rushed through the blood.

I burst onto the ground floor, looking round to see where my mother was. I spotted her sitting on a chair, with several people comforting her. But then… My mother lifted her head, and our eyes locked.

Never before have I seen my mother's eyes so… deprived of love, happiness… hope. They were now filled with tears.

"Janie," I saw her mouth to me across the room.

I ran over towards her, as police escorts moved aside.

"Ma, what's wrong?" I begged to know, my voice croaking.

I watched her hand creep towards the paper sitting on the table. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture of my father, Frank Senior Rizzoli.

As I read on, I realized I knew this paper form all too well.

"Dear Mrs Angela Rizzoli…" My eyes widened… "Identify the body…" I finished off.

"Janie…" My mother started "This can't be true, can it? I know he was a sleaze-ball and a jerk. But there- it just can't! Why would anyone want to murder your father?" My mother begged for answers I didn't have.

_Or should I have? A detective… investigating the murder of her own father. _

"Jane?" The voice behind me seemed to call me like an angel.

"Maura," I turned round with the paper. I watched as Maura's soft hand covered her face, her hazel eyes locked onto mine. Immediately I felt her arms wrap round me.

I don't know what I looked like in that moment, but I'm sure I must have looked like a statue. My detective mind and my emotions were… almost put to halt, causing my body to freeze. I couldn't even wrap my arms round the woman I secretly loved. But that secret was for another day.

* * *

I stood at the grave, watching as the coffin of my late father was lowered into the ground. I felt Maura's hand slip into mine as we both stood under the umbrella in the rain.

Frankie and Tommy stood by next to my mother as she continued to wail.

It was such a heart breaking sight, watching your own mother scream as the man she had devoted so many years of her life to, was buried into the ground.

God how I wished I could stop the pain. Just make her feel like everything would be ok.

After the funeral, we all gathered round Maura's. Where strangers I didn't even know shook my hand and made pitiful apologies. Did these people even know what her father had done to her mother? _Left her for some twenty year old chick! _

Why I wasn't in tears about my father's death… I didn't know the answer exactly, but I have a feeling it may have something to do with some un-dealt with anger issues towards my father.

I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be sad… why spend a life being sad? Surely a funeral is to celebrate the life of someone? Not to wish everything could be undone.

I did not want to be in this room.

"Maur" I called out, the honey blonde turned round. I placed a comforting hand on her arm "I'm just gonna head to for some air."

"Oh sure, do you want me to come with you?" Maura asked.

"He he, Maura you just stand there and look pretty." I replied, giving her my joking smile. Maura gave a laugh and nodded, returning to getting the food ready.

Opening the back door, I slipped out into the dark streets of Boston.

The fresh air was like a massage for my mind, all my troubles seemed to disappear for a second as the cool fresh sea breeze swept all the restless thoughts in my head away.

I walked down the street for a bit, zipping up my hoodie to keep the warmth up.

A sudden scream shocked me out of my thoughts, without hesitation I sprinted towards the source of the scream, the hood on my hoodie flew over my head and covered my face, but I didn't have time to stop and play dress up. I wasn't Maura.

The sight before me would have frozen any other person, but today was not the day I was gonna stand by and let another person be hurt today if I could change it.

"Gimmie the damn purse!"

"Somebody! Help!" The sound of a knife being pulled out echoed in my ears as I continued to charge towards him.

"Say another word, and your throat is gone. Now- Ooof!" The man grunted as he hit the ground, the knife still firmly in his hand.

I saw him go to jab me with the knife, grabbing his wrist, I twisted it, throwing my elbow into his joint, bending his arm in an impossible position.

He screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

I looked down at him, then towards the woman who was now frozen in place. I picked up the handbag and went towards the woman.

The sound of police sirens were getting closer.

"Get away from me!" She grabbed the handbag and threw it over me… what did she have in there? Rocks?!

With that she sprinted away, as blue and red flashing lights started to gain closer I knew this would be hard to explain this to Cavanaugh without having to fill out a load of police brutality forms.

Looking across the building I scaled up the ladder as quickly as I could, reaching the top of a building.

"We got a live one here, may need AE for a broken arm, search the perimeter for witnesses."

I looked down on the the police men and women securing the area, and were now processing the the woman I had just saved from a load of insurance claims.

"I don't know who it was… but I think they saved me."

"They?"

"Couldn't tell if it was man or a woman… could have been some high teen for all I know."

I smiled… I'd done a good thing, and no one had to worry about if I was ok. I felt a wet patch on the side of my hoodie. Looking down only now did I realize that I had a massive slit on the side of my torso.

'_Adrenaline can numb pain, but only for so long' _Maura's voice echoed in my head.

* * *

I applied the large plaster as I looked in the mirror, noticing the bruises on my elbow. God Maura was going to notice this so badly. _I don't know how, but she will. _I thought in my head.

**Next morning: **

I held the door open for Maura as we walked into the BPD building. Frost was in the café looking over some reports.

"You know you don't have to work this case."

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I don't have to 'do." I replied, walking past Frost, hitting the lift button.

I could feel Maura and Frost's curious eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped into the lift.

Getting off at my stop, I looked at the file report.

"So… what's daddy been up to then?" I spoke aloud, looking at the stack of criminal reports.

"_Last night, a woman was almost mugged yesterday, but a stranger managed to defeat the mugger who is now in custody. She wishes to thank the hooded stranger. On scene, now." _

"_Hi, I'd just like to say sorry for hitting that person with my handbag, and thanks for saving a Boston citizen, not many people are willing to do that now days." _

I couldn't help but think about what she'd just said… not many people. What happened to all the good in the world?

_Hmn, my father has been up to some bad deeds, carjacking, caught with class A drugs, illegal possession of weapons. Wow. _

"Your high school boyfriends must have been petrified." Frost joked as he walked into the office, reading the file.

"Not as much as the girls during PE lessons," I joked. "I think my father was I the drug business, so I'm gonna call in on Rondo. See if he's got any updates for me."

Grabbing a photo of my father, I headed out to the streets.

**South Boston **

I looked round, as people continued to glance at me and then turn around as quickly as possible. So much crime reports happened in south Boston, but police had no force available…. People would go on without justice, Boston… Boston needed change. A good one. Something that could put a stop to all of this crime. The rape, the murder, the traumatizing of people's life… it just wasn't worth me only solving the problem when it's too late.

"Vanilla! Girl! I ain't seen you in too long! What's up?" His friendly smile was a change in my scenario.

"I need Intel, on this man." I handed him a picture with a fifty dollar note on the picture.

"Oh man, he was some nasty shit."

_Tell me about it. _I thought in my head.

"Who was he working for?"

"That I honestly don't know, Vanilla. What I do know was he was into the heroin smuggling business, but you see her over there?" Rondo pointed over to a prostitute, "she got some serious beef with the dealer who supplied you' man."

"Thanks Rondo." I replied, I slipped an extra tenner into his hand "keep me updated."

"Woohoo Vanilla, you got it." With that, Rondo scattered, I approached the prostitute.

Before I could even speak she already cut in.

"Sixty dollars an hour. An extra ten if you wanna record it." She applied the seventh layer of foundation onto her skin.

"I'm not… I don't want… what do you know about this man?" I handed her a picture.

"Yeah I seen him a bit, sleazy looking guy. Usually went into there on Fridays, which was Big T's drug dealing night."

"Big T but he's behind bars."

"Doesn't mean his business has stopped." She replied, I nodded as I turned to walk away. "Hey." She put a hand on my arm "you gotta a pretty face, don't ruin it."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking away.

* * *

I knocked on the door, waiting for the door to answer.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not interested."

"Open the door old man." I replied.

"Jane?"

"No it's Santa."

The door opened, I looked into his wise eyes. "We need to talk." I said flatly.

Nodding, he took the door off the chain.

I stepped inside.

"Haven't seen you much since you retired Korsak." I said.

"You didn't really need to see me, you hear about that woman saving that other girl from that mugger?"

"Yeah" I replied, "wait, how did you know it was a woman. No one knows that."

"Jane, it occurred right near Maura's house, during the night after your father died. What do you do when a case gets stressful? You go outside, you heard the scream, but for some reason the woman getting mugged didn't see you. You remain anonymous, you don't have to fall to a pile of paper work the next day and someone's saved, it's a complete win win."

I couldn't help but stare, he may be old but he sure is a sharp as a scalpel.

"Show off." Was all I could say. "But that is what I was going to talk to you about. Boston needs help. The police force can't keep up, we're arriving too late to scenes that are now crime scenes. Family loses family, people are part of a stabbing and are traumatized for no reason except for a few numbered paper bills."

"And you're going to stop this?" Korsak asked me.

"Someone has too, before the criminal world takes over."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"You're work for police weaponary development… I'd like to see it."

"Jane, you can't be someone who's going to go out and fight crime."

"Why not?" I asked him simply, the answer was so obvious, but it was so difficult to put together.

"Because… because, fine but just one visit. And I'm driving."

I smiled at the old man.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Looking round, I was amazed at the amount of technology that surrounded me, but I'd never seen before. Blue prints for weapons that I could imagine that I would see in the movies.

Korsak pulled up a blueprint of what seemed to be a suit.

"This project was abounded over seven months ago, apparently the SWAT team weren't dedicated to keeping their soldiers alive than spending a few grand on suits."

"Great for stab attacks, and stopping the odd bullet or two. Spreads any electrical damage around the suit, it's a great design. All started as a Kevlar body suit."

"It looks like something out of batman." I replied, it really did. With the black leather coating. Honestly if I'm running round like this, hand me my cape and cowl.

"Well the story's almost match up." Korsak replied "I don't think anyone would notice if this were to go… or become misplaced." Korsak added. I grinned at him.

* * *

Returning to the office, I slipped the Kevlar suit (which had been crammed into a gym bag) into my locker.

"Frankie, if I give you my car can I borrow your bike for tonight?"

"Erm sure Jane… why?"

"Personal trip."

"Jane!" I turned round to see Maura approaching.

"Frost has been asking about you for three hours, where have you been?"

"I went to follow up some leads. My father was a drug dealer. And I know-" _should I tell her about that I know where a drug dealing is taken place… if SWAT come in, I'll never get my answers. _

"That he was a double sleaze-ball." I finished off.

"Jane, are you going to the Dirty Robber tonight?" Maura asked.

"Erm… Maur, as much as I'd love to, I kind of have plans."

"Oh?" Maura raised an eyebrow at me, I knew she was waiting for more.

_Damn it, knew I shouldn't have said plans._

"I have a… thing…"

"Jane if you just want to have a personal evening by yourself, that's perfectly fine."

I gave her my best smile, it wasn't a lie. It was a personal thing.

"Thanks Maur."

"Then you can tell me why you have a plaster on your torso." Maura whispered into my ear as she went past.

_Shit. _

**Late evening**

"Ok, I don't know about you, but I'm calling it a day." Frost spoke out, as he stood up and stretched.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said flatly, staring at the picture of my father and a drug dealer.

"See ya." Frost replied.

As soon as I heard the lift go down, I grabbed the keys to Frankie's motorbike and headed out to the changing rooms.

Zipping up the Kevlar suit, I put the balaclava in my pocket, and my hoodie over the black suit, pulling it over my head.

Creeping past the security cameras, I kept the lights off the motorbike as I sped out of the garage.

**South Boston **

I pick locked the back door to the club the prostitute had pointed out to me earlier that day.

The sound of loud bass music pumped throughout the street, this would be a good cover of any screams. If there were any.

Creeping through the back door, I put the balaclava on, and pulled my hoodie up. My gun at the ready.

Men and women were either dancing in the middle of the floor.

One man in particular seemed to be the centre of attention. Several women were literally climbing over him, while two body guards stood at the front of the table.

"Alright ladies, alright." I heard him say. "Daddy gotta go and take a piss."

The security guard went to follow him, but the large man with the fancy suit stopped him. "Mate, it's a sad day when a man can't take a piss by himself. Stay here, enjoy life mon ami! Have a drink."

"We are not paid to have fun sir."

"Well you should be." With that I watched him turn around and head to the men's bathroom.

I followed him, when I walked in, I saw one other man standing at the urinal.

I pointed the gun into his back. And looked at his reflection in the mirror, motioning the 'get out of here' with a jerk of the thumb. He left with no hesitation. It wouldn't be long till he called someone.

I locked the bathroom door behind him.

"Hey! Did someone lock me in here?" I heard him say.

I watched his eyes widen in fear as he saw me standing outside the bathroom stall.

"Sir, I have a few question's I'd like to ask you."

"Listen freak, I don't know what you're issue is, but-Ooof" I landed a jab to his diaphragm, winding him.

Grabbing his hair, I forced it into the sink full of water. Waited for a bit, then pulled him back up.

He gasped for air, just like I expected.

"Are yo-!" I silence his mouth with my hand.

"Don't scream, or I will end you." I growled at him.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Smart man." I replied.

* * *

"Doctor Isles!" Someone called me, I looked over at the booth to see Frost and Suzie sitting there.

"Oh hello Suzie, Barry." I couldn't help but chuckle as Frost hung his head in shame in reference to his name.

"Your name is Barrold?" Suzie asked.

"Yes." He let out a deep sigh.

"Interesting." She mentioned "Doctor Isles, I got the ballistics for the the victim. It was a nine millimetre pistol, there was also high doses of heroin in his blood stream."

"Oh, I should probably tell Jane about the update."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow Doctor Isles." The two said, as I headed outside.

_Surely waking all the way home would be a good stress reliever from today's work. Yes, I think I shall. _I decided in my head.

Heading down the street, I found that the sound of my high heels hitting the pavement was rather therapeutic.

Suddenly I found myself on the floor, a stranger had a rag cloth across my mouth. I was frozen in place. As the smell of chloroform filled my senses, I felt my conscious slipping away.

_No… no, this can't happen… please don't let this happen. _I begged in my head.

Suddenly a loud grunt was heard, as suddenly the heavy load on my body was thrown away. Then a loud bang.

I gasped as the mysterious stranger staggered up, then kicked my attacker in the chest.

Taking my phone out, I hit the record button, watching as the two figures fought in the dark. Eventually the attacker fell down, and stayed down. I quickly put the phone in the only place I could think of.

The mysterious figure approached me, pulling me up.

"Miss…" the voice was very female, but very gruff. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Thanks to you…. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend."

I felt her suddenly place the cloth on my face.

* * *

I looked at Maura's unconscious body, how long chloroform lasted for I had no idea. But hopefully it would last a few more hours. Carrying Maura up the stairs, I let her body drop onto the bed sheets. I noticed the rectangular object stinking out of her shirt.

_The phone has evidence… Frost could probably use some fancy voice tracking thingy mabob that he does…._

Carefully I undid Maura's blouse, _oh my god this is wrong in so many ways. _I thought in my head. Reaching into the bra, I managed to get the phone.

Suddenly Maura let out a soon moan, rolling over, crushing my hand in the process. _Shit shit shit! _I thought in my head. Going blind, I tried to find the phone.

After about five minutes I finally got it. Deleting the file, I felt so much better, but yet… so mean. I threw a blanket over Maura, with one last glance at Maura's sleeping form, I closed the door.

* * *

**heya, should this story continue? Reviews would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter two: **

"Oh god" I mumbled, rubbing my head. My eyebrows joined in confusion as I took in my surroundings, I was in my room, but I have no idea how I got here.

Slowly getting out of the bed (slowly but surely) I noticed my phone sitting on the bed stand.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed suddenly, all the memories of the previous night came rushing back at me. The attacker, the mysterious woman... grabbing the phone, I held down the second number.

"Jane? Please could you come round… no don't bring coffee, I don't think I need it… please Jane, just get here as fast as you can."

* * *

I drove to Maura's as quickly as I could, although I tried to think of a cover up for why I wasn't at the Dirty Robber that night. Running through the list: I was caught up in work, I was running around as batman watching out for crime, Jo threw up on my clothes, I was shopping, my car wouldn't start, and I was dying.

_That last one seems to be the most effective. And slightly true. _

Screeching the car to a halt, I leaped out and sprinted to Maura's front door. Eager to get to my panicking friend before the house burnt down in hives.

"Maura?" I called out. Only to trip over the turtle I may have forgot to notice.

"Jane?" Maura called out. What had given my presence away? The fact that I called out for her? Or that I landed on a tiled floor? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"In here, being attacked by the turtle!"

"One he's a tortoise, and second they are not aggressive creatures!" Maura had managed to look as if an army of photo shoots stood outside her front door.

_How she did that, I have no clue. _I noted in my head, climbing up I looked at Maura.

"Ok, my next trick is I get this woman to become a lying thief" I said sarcastically, trying to regain whatever pride I had left. "What was the emergency?"

"Jane." Maura stepped closer to me as she reached out for my arm, almost as if for support to stop her from fainting. "It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life."

Was this my queue to hug as a friendly display of emotional support? Of course it was.

Wrapping my arms round the fragile doctor, I rubbed her back. "Ssh, Maur don't worry. Whatever happened, it's finished with. It's in the past."

"No, it's not Jane." Pulling back I gave her a confused look. "The mysterious person, the one who saved that girl from being mugged… I think they saved me as well… no I think it was a woman… with a very gruff voice…"

I swallowed the worry that formed in my throat. "Maur, saved you from what?"

"This attacker, I didn't even get to look at him. He put this cloth on me, which had been drenched in chloroform, and then she knocked him away from me… I think I may have gotten a few pictures of the scene on my phone…" I watched Maura scurry around on her phone's desktop and looked as Maura furiously tried to find the files I had deleted only hours earlier.

"God, she must have deleted them."

"Shit…" I cursed "Maur, that evidence could have been used to pin this attacker and this crazy woman."

"What?" Maura asked, shock filled her tone "why the woman?"

I sat down and took her hands "Maura, you've just been through a very traumatic experience, now this woman may have saved your life… but she's obviously a disaster waiting to happen."

"Jane, she saved my life!" Maura defended a stranger she didn't even know, now that was what I call noble. "You can't do this. Please, she saved my life, which would be like you being accused as a murderer for killing Hoyt."

Ouch.

Was I a murderer? Even if it was just doing my job? Wasn't that one life less valuable than all the others he would go on to traumatise?

"Jane… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up that subject-"

"No Maur, its fine." I look into her eyes, it made me sad when she felt sad. "I'm sure this woman was just a coincidence, or it may not have been the same person." I added.

A silence that had built up over a few seconds was interrupted by our phones.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"I'm on my way." I said.

"Ok thank you Suzie."

"We gotta go." I said first "Your attacker has just made a full blown confession." I could see the confusion buzzing round Maura's head. Trying to understand what had happened that night…

If only she knew.

* * *

"_**Who do you work for?!" I yelled at the attacker, holding his ankle as he dangled above three stories building. I gripped onto the support structure as I shook him about. **_

"_**You're crazy! Someone help!" **_

"_**My arms getting tired. Who do you work for?!" I tried again, but this time I let him drop slightly. **_

"_**I don't work for no one! I'm just a low life street thug!" That was it. I let go of his trouser leg, as I watched him fall onto a car. **_

_**Jumping back, I landed on him. God my ankles were going to feel that tomorrow morning. **_

"_**Every low life street thug has a connection." I growled at him, throwing a fist into his gut.**_

"_**Ooof! I work for Big T!" He wheezed. **_

"_**Why did you attack that woman?" I asked. **_

"_**Big purse, big bucks" he replied simply. Rolling my eyes, I dug my fingers into the gap between his collar bones **_

"_**Now listen very carefully. Later on this afternoon, you will go down to the Boston Police Station, and tell them everything you just told me. And more. And if you don't…" **_

_**He let out another scream as my nails dug into the skin. **_

"_**I will. I will, please!" **_

_**With that, I gave him a knockout punch. **_

"_**Thank you for your cooperation." **_

* * *

"I work for Big T! He's still getting drugs in through the docks, please! Just don't let that thing at me again!" The attacker continued to shout out more secrets that the police had not been aware of till today. I gave a sick smile as I watched behind the one way glass as the fear I had put on someone else, had gotten us a lead in a case no amount of forensic evidence or investigating would achieve. It worried me and scared me.

"I'm going in to see him." I heard Maura behind me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I want to know what he saw what I didn't."

_If I object… she'll want to know why I'm against the idea, but if I don't she'll think that I'm not curious. And she knows I'm always curious, I'm a detective. _

"Are you sure? I mean, he did try to rob you." I mentioned.

"Jane, the man's petrified. Whatever happened... clearly traumatised him more than it did to me."

"Ok… but I'm coming in with you"

As soon as I walked into the room, the man was almost in tears when he saw Maura.

"I am _so _sorry miss! I didn't know- it's just, I am so sorry please! Don't let it get to me again, I won't ever do anything like that again! It's just I was adopted when I was young, and my father was a drunk who'd beat me a lot, so I ran away and I had no money so I had to-"

"She gets the picture." I stated, "What's your name?"

"Kevin Gremmy, ma'am."

"Detective" I corrected.

"Sorry."

"Mr Gremmy," Maura started "what happened to you that night? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think your conscious suddenly kicked in within… what? Sixteen hours?"

"I saw it…"

"It?" Maura asked.

"The thing that was in the newspaper the other days, the thing that saved that other girl."

"You say it's a thing, like…"

"No it wasn't human, it was merciless. It dropped me from a three story building! Then threatened to kill me if I didn't confess right away."

I had to stop myself from correcting him on this grave mistake.

"She threatened to kill you?" Maura asked in surprise.

"It, ma'am. It. There's no way a human could do that to another human being, or have the strength to support another man who was almost the same height."

"When adrenaline rushes in the body, the muscle capacity is elevated She threatened to kill you?" Maura repeated the question.

"I think… but she definitely dropped me from the building.

"Did you get a description? What did they look like?" Maura asked.

"It was… like looking at a shadow, it was all black… oh! It had a hoodie… I swear it was like a freak." Kevin looked across "I think it was like one of those freak mutations you see in the movies."

"Quick! Someone get me to Stan Lee, tell him we have one of his characters running around Boston." I said sarcastically.

Maura gave a disapproving look, slapping my arm. "Jane!"

"What?!"

"Erm… are you two going out?" The man asked us.

"No… why?" I asked him.

"I was good at pairing people up in high school, called me Cupid Kevin."

"Uhuh, well I think we have all the information we have… you're free to go."

"No! Please! Don't put me out on the streets with that freak running around the place!"

I looked at him with a smile "don't worry, they won't be bothering you tonight."

* * *

Barging into the autopsy, I followed Maura into her office. She had remained silent throughout the walk to the lifts. Despite my comments.

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"You gave that man your word that that woman wouldn't bother him tonight."

I looked confused, was this such a sin in the world of Isles?

"Yes, comforting him… I'm such a terrible person. Frost, please take me away now."

"You have assumed that this… vigilante… won't be back for him again tonight. You assumed Jane! You assumed a possibility on whether or not this person would come back tonight and traumatise him again! Maybe drop him off the top of this building!"

"Maur, -" I couldn't tell her I was sure, because there's only one way to convince Maura I was sure was to say I was the woman. "I know who it is, and trust me. They definitely won't be doing it again."

"Who is it?" Maura suddenly asked. "Not that I'm against having privacy, but… curiosity would have me…"

I looked around the place.

"It's Suzie." I stated. _At least I don't get hives. _I celebrated in my head. "But if you mention it, she told me that if I told anyone else, she'll hang me off a building as well, but she'd leave me for hours…"

Maura's jaw dropped, she mouthed 'Suzie?!' While pointing outside. I just nodded my head.

"So don't say anything."

"But… she doesn't know where I live… how did I wake up there?"

"This woman knows a lot more than what she let's on… like me and chess." I winked.

This was Suzie's queue to walk in, as Maura dived behind me as if I was to be served as a human shield

"Doctor Isles?"

"Y-Y- yes, Suzie?" Maura replied from behind my back, pretending to be busy with a clip board. "If that's what you preferred to be called, of course you are entitled to have a specific name- not saying that you should be out casted from the other interns, not inters I mean the employees… of the Boston Police Department… not that you're forced to be at work or anything, it's just that-""

"Thank you Suzie!" I called above Maura's ramblings. "Careful, or you'll blow it." I side commented to Maura.

This was a cruel trick… but for future reference… it was hilarious.

* * *

"Cheers Frankie." I said, handing back the keys for the motorbike I had borrowed for the other night. "I even added three dollars' worth of petrol in it for you." I said winking at him.

"Oh thanks sis, that'll get me everywhere." Frankie replied sarcastically. "You hear about this guy going round the streets traumatising thugs?"

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked, ignoring Frankie's assumption it was a male.

"Well… makes our jobs a lot easier, although it is scary."

"Uhuh, well you keep that in mind when they come round your house and hang you off a building like that last guy." I replied sarcastically.

I saw my mother behind the café. "Gotta go." I stated and walked off.

"Ma." I waited till she turned round. "How ya doin'?"

"Oh Janie, you know I'm… I'll manage." Angela stated with a forced smile. "Cavanaugh said he's taking me out somewhere special if you guys win the court case coming up soon."

_Shit, the court case for the last victim… what was it? Typical mother daughter argument over fathers will… sigh, can't these people at least think of decent reasons to wipe someone off the face of the earth? _I asked myself.

"Yeah Ma, I gotta good feeling it'll be somewhere special. Especially with Maura giving the evidence, the defence lawyer won't stand a chance." I gave my mother the best smile I had.

"Janie… I know you can't really talk about it… but you're father… have you…" Angela trailed off, hoping I'd understand what she was hinting at.

"Ma, I'll tell you when we have all the evidence and we're positive."

Angela nodded.

"Speaking of which, I need to catch up on that case… been busy." Before my mother could ask what I was doing, I was off once more.

"Catch me up on the vic." I stated walking into the room, ignoring the strange look that Frost gave me. "Fine, catch me up on my father."

"Frank Rizzoli, has a warrant for an arrest in California for suspicion of murder. Issued twenty four days ago." Frost stated.

"Murder? Wow, my father had it all going down. Who was the victim?" I asked.

"36 year old Dennis Jackal. Who has a large history of drug dealing and using."

"What kind of drug?" I asked.

"Class a, heroine."

"That was also found in Frank's blood stream… you thinking what I'm thinking Frost?"

"That we got a drug turf war?"

"Possibly." I nodded, looking at the screens. "Bring up all the known drug gangs in Boston. South."

"South? Why south?" Frost asked.

"Frank's body was discovered there. It's not like he walked all the way to the morgue high."

"Ok, we got… Irish luck- run by several small time criminals, although not enough evidence to prosecute…. There's a long list here Jane." Frost finished off.

"Print it Frost, then we'll do some on the street work."

"Sure thing Jane."

"I'll just be back in a sec, just gonna see if we can borrow Maura's car."

* * *

"Maura, me and Frost-"

"Frost and I." Maura corrected me.

"Yes that one. Can we borrow your car please?"

Maura looked up at me, smiled and went over to her purse. "Of course, just don't get fast food this time. The smell of deep fried chicken is still on my interior."

"For the umpteenth time, I am very sorry about your floor smelling like KFC."

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Maura asked me. Oh god, why did she have to ask me tonight? I was going to see if I can get some more info on my father and the drug business.

"Erm, tonight's not good for me Maura, tomorrow's good though." I mentioned with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, what are your plans for tonight?" Maura asked me. _Damn it! _

"Erm… I… am going out… to… release sexual hormones… sex is very good for getting rid of stress you know." I struggled.

Maura gave me that look. We all that look. The one where it's _'I know you're lying, but to see what will happen next, I'll let it slide.' _

"I could do that." Maura suggested.

My jaw? Meet the floor.

Maura just smiled, probably enjoying watching me struggle to form a sentence.

"Ok, thanks for the offer, but… I have clothes to sort out from butch to sporty." I grinned, but what Maura had said earlier continued to spin in my head.

I left the room, heading back upstairs…

* * *

"Have you seen this man?" I asked the eleventh drug dealer in the last half an hour.

"Listen, I don't give out client details."

"So you do know him." I stated, watching the man cross his arms, continuing to smoke a figurate in my face.

"No I don't."

"I thought you don't give out client Intel."

"I didn't."

"You're doing it now. The crossed arms show defensive body language. You want to defend your client Intel, because if you're…" I looked round and saw all the other people near by "your 'people' hear that you ratted one of them out… well things will get pretty ugly… illegally and legally."

"Who the hell are you lady?"

"I'm the detective. Investigating you're client's murder." I continued to study his face, every moment he moved it gave me a hint to what he was thinking. "That eyebrow you raised, you're surprised, meaning you saw him recently."

"Jane…" Frost nudged me, pointing in a direction. A large number of people were starting to head towards us.

"Listen, get out of here. The shit we do here, its way above your pay grade. Combined."

I looked into his eyes, he was being genuine.

There was something seriously going on down here.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

"So what are you thinking Frost?"

"That your father was definitely in some turf war, and that the why he was murdered was something to do with drugs."

"Ok, so I guess our theme here is drugs and more drugs." I stated as we walked back to the lifts. "I'll just give Maur her keys back."

"Ok, see you later." Frost smiled at me, and I returned with a smile. I looked at the stairs… then thought to myself: _it took Frost 48 second to get from here to the offices… Hmn. _

Running down the stairs, I jumped at the last five and landed as quietly as I could. In these boots, a deaf man on a horse would have heard me.

"Jane? Did you jump down the stairs? That isn't good for your ankle!" Maura scowled.

"Oh Maura, look! There's a scalpel thirty three degrees out of place! Quick do something!" I replied sarcastically.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Yes" I reply flatly, but give her arm a gentle rub. "It keeps away psychopath women who think they can take on justice and save anyone who screams."

"Jane, it's not funny. This woman is… incredible…"

"Maura has a crush, Maura has a crush." I taunted. Getting a friendly punch of Maura.

"Anyway, I'm about to do an autopsy."

"Ok, enjoy. I'm just gonna get Korsak's' opinion on the case."

"Jane, would you leave the man alone? He's retired."

"Why would that stop me?" I teased, leaving the room.

**Later on **

"So you want me to be with you on the night, but not physically with you."

"Yes, like in our under cover missions. You'll run the names while I get the answers."

"Ok… I'm your side kick. Yay." Korsak replied none enthusiastically.

"No, you're my partner. Now what was it you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Well, I was digging around all the abandoned programs. And there's a few things that may come in handy…"

Korsak limped over to a box.

"How's the knee?" I asked.

"Eh… it's been better. Can't complain. Metal knee verses breakable bone…" Korsak went over to a box and flipped it open.

A black piece of fabric and two gloves sat on top.

"Yay… it's a… shower curtain?" I guessed empty.

"No. It's a material that now, it's just like anything, but when an electrical current flows through it…" Korsak placed the glove on his hand, then rubbed it against the shower curtain. Suddenly it was car. Solid but light, unbelievably light.

"Ok… I now have a cape." I stated, not believing what was actually happening.

"That's not it…" Korsak then reached further in.

"Ok that's it, I think we need to draw the line somewhere. I can't be running round like batman!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's already been invented! And plus…"

"Ok, I guess you don't want to see everything else an old man like me, with a bad knee, dragged all the way from the office back home."

"Oh go on then." I said, couldn't hurt to know or see or test.

"The new gas powered grapple claw, goes through three meters of concrete. Don't stand in front of it when it fires."

I looked at it… it looked just like a hand gun.

"Next thing is… well I'm not quite sure why the guy invented this, but apparently it was great at cutting up people's knuckles if they threw a punch at you." It was like a cover for the forearm, with six wave shaped blades on it, three on each side.

"Well… that will be useful for clinging to edge of buildings and moving cars." I thought in my head, trying to adjust the device to my arm.

"And this… was based on batman." Korsak admitted. _A utility belt? Really? _

"Ok, that's it. I'm batman." I am now batman, officially. I look like him except for the pointy ears… I refuse to be a flying rodent.

"Well I think that's it. Christmas presents over-" I watched Korsak cover a laugh with a snigger.

"What?" I asked.

"You look ridiculous."

"Then it'll work. But I'm keeping the hoodie! It's the only part that doesn't say 'I'm batman."

"So what are you going to do exactly tonight?" Korsak asked.

"I shall be defeating crime." I admitted proudly.

"Hehe, oh this is going to be interesting. Here, I take it you're gonna need a lot of these." A load of hand cuffs, I raised an eyebrow.

"Maura may be into something like that."

"The streets of Boston are waiting for you batman." I glared at him, but then I realized that it was true, I did want to get as much info as I could on my old man.

"Your transport is waiting for you outside behind the bins Master Wayne."

"Thank you Alfred." I replied with a smile, taking the keys.

Putting the newly acquired items in my gym bag, I headed back to my apartment.

* * *

Leaving the bike a few blocks down the road, I got changed into my armour- _oh my god. At the age of thirty four no woman should ever say that. _I admitted in my head. Looking in the mirror, I pulled the hood up, and let the utility belt make a satisfying click. Turning off all the lights to my apartment, I slipped out the window.

Scaling up the building, I felt the cool Boston air fill my sense. I had to try and adjust to this new… gliding idea. But I needed somewhere with height.

I looked around and smiled, the tall glass building. _Perfect. _

Only when you're on top of the buildings of Boston, do you realise that all the houses are quite compact, making them easy to jump over. Why did no criminals take this option?

Taking out the grapple gun, I aimed at the top of the building carefully and only when I was sure that I was going to die at some point tonight, did I pull the trigger. Once the claw seemed to have hooked onto something, I saw the gun retract the wire. Quickly wrapping it round my utility belt, I had to scuffle a scream as I was ripped off the ground.

I must have closed my eyes, for when I opened them, I was clinging onto the edge of the roof the the John Hancock Sky scraper. Pulling myself up, I looked down.

_This is insane… this is insane… _

Suddenly I felt a Bing noise in my ear.

"Call from Vince." A robotic noise said in my ear.

Tapping my ear the call went through.

"So how is it?" I heard him ask.

"Korsak… I'm on top of a sky scraper!"

"Excellent!"

"No not excellent, it's freakin scary!"

"Oh Jane, you said that the first time you went to rugby tackle a perp."

"That was different. I wasn't so far off the ground."

"But you were still scared. Now don't be a girl and jump, all the physics are fine. It's perfectly safe." Korsak's voice reassured me.

"Ok, but if I die, I'm coming after you."

The last thing I heard was Korsak's laughter, taking a few steps back, I could feel the fear spreading through me as I got closer to the edge. Pushing my feet off the floor, I leaped into the air.

_Oh shit. _

_**Well hope you are enjoying the story so far. Yes there will be a few differences… like this one is rather different to the dark knight batman… but keep with it! **_

_**Ideas are welcome! **_


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks Londonchic 68 :) and guests * **

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter Three: **

The wind gushed past me as I franticly tried to slow my fall, ripping the air with my fingers trying to reach my cape.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted.

"Jane! Grab the cape for god's sake! You're losing altitude!"

With one last attempt, my arms reached up and I felt my hands grip round the cape, that suddenly became like an aeroplane wing when my hand connected with it.

Instead of falling, I was now gliding… like really well.

"Korsak!" I laughed with relief as well as happiness "I got it. This is amazing!" I shouted, watching as cars, buildings just whizzed past me.

I could hear the older man breathe a sigh of relief. "You nearly had me going then for a minute." I could only chuckle, as I pulled on my left as I soon came up 31st avenue.

Suddenly I noticed a familiar bald(ish) head standing outside on the fire escape with another man.

"Cavanaugh has a friend." I said "and he looks very high up."

"Jane, what are you doing?" Korsak said in that tone that would make me sound like I was going to do something bad.

"I'm about to overhear their conversation." I replied simply, landing on top of the building with such grace, I was wondering if I deserved a medal.

"Listen Shaun, I don't care what the hell that person is, I want them out of Boston."

"Sir, you know I don't have that kind of power. I'm just the lieutenant of a group of detectives."

"The best of group of detectives this city has had for a while, do you know how many people before have been bribed by, and become dirty cops? You and your guys have been the cleanest in this city."

"Yes sir." Cavanaugh sounded defeated. Strange.

"Listen Shaun, I know you're still feeling lost and out of justice after the accident. But you need to stop this person from creating another. I'm promoting you to commissioner."

"Sir, there is no way I am ready-"

"Commissioner." The guy talking seemed to have to emphasis it to make my boss realize what a big deal this was. "You are the best at what you do."

"I'm not bringing that person in though sir with all due respect."

This caused the other man to remain quite.

"They have done nothing but protect a few people, and bring in a criminal. Just give them a week, let's see what this person's aim is." Cavanaugh almost sounded like he was begging. It did not suit him.

After a silence, I could sense that the other man had given the approval.

"Thank you mayor. Now can I offer you a drink?" Sean asked, opening the door back inside.

"Let's." The man replied with a smile.

"Korsak, did you get all of that?" I asked.

"Yup, looks like you're in even more trouble than when you started."

"Looks like I have a busy night ahead." I replied, shooting the grapple gun away onto a high building.

I arrived at the Boston Docks, it was packed tonight with various weapons and people. All of them remaining attached to each other. Gliding onto one of the large metal crates, I looked around.

At least thirteen around, ten of them armed circling the other three men who seemed to be discussing something.

_I need to get the majority of the men away, then isolate them one by one, or get a surprise advantage over a few. Semi-automatics, will probably go through this armour, but those knives they have in their pockets won't. _

Looking round I noticed a large pebble sitting in the grass, this would have to be quick.

I throw the rock as hard as I could against a metal crate and jumped away.

"What was that?!" One trigger happy man screamed.

"I don't know, go and check it out." The other replied.

"What if it's…? That batman thing…"

"I heard it can kill you by draining your blood."

"Will you stop talking out of your asses and go and see what that is!" One of the three men shouted. "We're trying to make a business deal here."

"Yeah boss." Four of them replied. "You guys protect the bosses, we'll spread out."

"Jimmy, Frank. Go that way. I'll head this way, George. You head to the top of the crates."

"Ok." They all said in unison. I had to act quickly, looking round I squinted in the darkness. The man getting up onto the crates was quickest and would probably discover me first. Hiding behind the crate, I watched him walk past.

"Come out you little freak" He spoke.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned round.

"Peak a boo." I replied, then with a strong knockout punch he fell to the ground.

"Oi! I hear some fighting over there!" A Hench man shouted.

I could see them heading to the ladder that allowed them to gain access to the crates above.

Running to the other side of the crates, I leaped across, following their move to see if they would split up. If I was lucky. But then I had an idea.

The first man started to climb up to the ladder, only when he was halfway did he stop.

"The hell? Who tied my leg to the ladder?" He screamed.

I watched as the two other men began trying to untie the knot I had just done. This was my chance, they were vulnerable. They'd let their guard down.

Kicking the first man in the back of the leg, I threw an elbow into the other man's face.

"Oh shit! It's the batman!" The man stuck to the ladder screamed. I noticed him grab for his gun, which was my chance to pull him off the ladder, his leg bent in a very painful position. His screams were probably heard a mile off. The three men wouldn't be here for much longer. Suddenly my vision blurred as a bat came head on into my rib. I looked dead into his eyes.

"Ow." I replied, then with the bat, I flipped the end so the smaller end went into his diaphragm, winding him and then gave a hard kick into the gut as he flew into the container behind him. His head giving a loud bang as it connected.

The final man in this battle had given up dropped his weapon and was now on the floor.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He begged. Grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket, I looked into his eyes.

"What is going on here?"

"A drug shipment into Boston Prison."

"Who's running it?"

"Patrick Doyle, Big T and someone else."

"Who?!" I shouted.

"I don't know! I swear, they just texted me saying that there was a big shipment coming in for Paddy and Big T, that there shipment was to go to another warehouse."

"Where?!"

"I don't know!" I sighed, this guy wasn't giving me as much information as I'd hoped. But at least I'd made a start.

"Who are three men?"

"Those are the guys who get the drugs in and out. They all work for the separate employees, but their working together for the drug smuggling."

"Thank you, you've been a great help."

The next thing that man saw must have been stars.

The sound of tyres screeching immediately made me turn my head.

Running to the bike, I got in touch with Korsak.

"Check all the things Paddy and Big T have been up to during prison time. Also get the police over here."

"Doing it now." Korsak replied.

Starting the bike up, I had managed to catch up with the van, only to have a few police cars behind me as well. Looking at the panel, there was an array of buttons to choose from.

The one that said 'auto balance' looked promising. Pressing that, I saw a display that had locked onto the van, without me doing anything, the bike continued to remain at the same speed at the back of the van.

_This is crazy, but it might work. _

Getting the sharp blades that were on my forearm, I jumped onto the van. The blades cut through the metal nicely, giving me a decent grip. Until the driver started to make squiggly lines on the road. I was having a bit of trouble. Using my other arm, I used the blades to cut the lock from the back of the van. Inside where three people, two old men and one young woman.

The woman came up to me, and suddenly a sword came out. Letting out a screech she slammed the sword down above me, severely denting the protection on my arms. Quickly I kicked out, but the woman held my leg.

Using an old school trick, I grabbed her head, and slammed it into my knee. I could see the blood starting to drip from her nose.

"You hit me." She said with a foreign accent that I couldn't quite pin down.

"You broke my nail." I repeated, with another blow to the face. She was out.

Running up to the other two men, I gave the old man a glare. And he undid his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car. Sometimes you don't give old people enough credit these days.

"You're gonna crash the car!" he shouted at me, as I pulled the hand break up, and threw him out of the driver's seat outside, only holding him by the ankle.

"How are you getting the drugs into Boston Prison!?" I shouted over the sounds of sirens, helicopters and engines.

"Go to hell!" He shouted at me.

"Fine but you're coming with me." Speeding up, I watched as the car on the right hand side was getting closer.

"You're crazy!"

I remained quiet.

"Help!"

"You just an old man, I will find out anyway. I'm just trying to save you a bit of pain!" I shouted.

The traffic was becoming dangerously close, it wasn't until the man was an arm's length away from the other cars did he give in.

"I'll tell you everything." The man admitted once more, as he sat down in the car safely once more.

"Don't get too comfy, the fuzz is still behind us." I reminded him, taking a road up towards the bridge. "Hold on to me, it is very important in your age your bones don't get broken."

"Oh shut up, no respect these daaaaaaa-"

I cut the man off as I drove the car off the bridge. Opening the door, I got out my grapple gun and fired onto the top of the bridge.

"Get the bike ready for my location," I said speaking to Korsak.

"On its way." Korsak replied.

"How are you getting the drugs into Boston Prison?" I asked. "You're friend in that van won't last that long without air." I added. "And your employee won't be happy about that."

"We're getting the drugs in through the sewers. Zip lock bags getting into the water works. Please just save her!"

"When will you be doing this next time?"

"The next shipment was for tonight for Paddy Doyle, we were going to move it all in at half one in the afternoon. Please just save her!"

A bright helicopter light shone on the both of us, I nodded. And dived down into the ocean, pulling down onto the cape to form a kind of dive.

The water hit my body temperature so fast, I could have sworn someone had put ice in it just to surprise me.

Holding my breath, I saw the reflective sticker light up. Must be the bright light the helicopter was using to try and find me.

Swimming as fast as I could, I knew I was starting to run low on oxygen.

Finally reaching the van, I kicked the doors in. The woman was pressed against the windshield. Swimming in, I grabbed her and swam back out. Taking the grapple gun out, I swam as fast I could to the surface, and aimed for the very top of the bridge. Gasping for air as the two of us cut through the air, I gave the woman CPR to try and get the air and blood circulating. Placing two fingers on her neck, I finally felt a pulse, it was weak, but it was there.

Pinching her nose, I took in a deep breath and breathed it into hers. After a few more times, I finally heard her cough. When she looked into my eyes, I felt strange.

"My hero." She whispered, and before I could do anything she kissed my lips. Suddenly a white flash light was on us.

Running off of the building, I held onto the cape and glided towards the buildings that Korsak would have sent my bike. How he did that was something he'd go on about when I got back.

Gliding turned into dipping as I landed in the ally, I heard the sound of sirens whizz past, quickly ducking behind a dumpster truck the red and blue lights faded away as did the sirens.

Igniting the bike, I sped away.

I was so close to home, when the sound of alarm bells went ringing.

Closing in on the sound, I realized that it was a bank robbery. But it wasn't just a bank robbery, the robber had a hostage with a gun to his head.

"I will blow this guy's brains out, if someone does not open this damn vault in five minutes!" The man shouted.

Looking round, I saw a rooftop opening at the top of the building of the bank. Shooting up towards it, I saw that it was locked. Jumping on top of the glass, I soon fell through. Landing like a ninja, I saw that the man I had tried several attempts at getting the vault open. _Some high tech gear he got here. _I noted, along with the C4 packs.

Running towards the front, I saw the man holding the gun. He was shaking. Possibly a drug abuser, but the main priority is the hostage.

I shut off all the lights in the reception area of the bank, taking my advantage with darkness, I could see the man become scared. Taking away his gun from the hostage's head and aiming it into blank spaces.

Taking my chance, I hit the man's wrist as the gun dropped, kicked him the back of the leg, and gave a strong left hook across the face. With that, he just laid there lying on the floor, holding his face.

"Lie there, don't move until the police arrest you." I ordered him.

I stood in front of the wave of police men and women. Until one finally came up with a pair of hand cuffs.

Taking the grapple gun, I aimed above and pulled the trigger.

"Thanks Batman." The officer said.

"I'm not batman." I growled. As I flew into the air.

* * *

I heard my phone go off as I changed out of my 'batman' suit at Korsak's. But I'd get it later.

"So, there's a third party and we don't know who. But Doyle and T are still getting their shipment in?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, I take its so they don't get messed with in jail, but who would mess with Big T and Doyle, they're like the top dogs of south Boston." I said "so why would they need the drugs? Get more info? Dirty cops?"

"Maybe they're getting up evidence, or dirtying up judges to get their sentences shortened or get out of jail cards." Korsak replied as we stood looking at the board with all the evidence we had collected from this night as well as from BPD's database.

"Maybe," it was a good idea.

"Jane, you need to go to work tomorrow."

"I will, can I stay round yours? I don't think I have the energy to drive anywhere."

"Oh, so no questions about how the bike works?" Korsak asked, teasing me as usual.

"You can tell me all about it in the morning." I replied.

"Technically it is morning."

I raised an eyebrow at the man, "you're rooms still as messy as you left it last time."

"Thanks Korsak… for everything." I added, trying to stop anything mushy happening.

"I'm retired, what else could I be doing in my spare time?" Korsak asked. Rhetorically

I laughed and headed upstairs, no sooner was my head on the pillow, and I was out.

* * *

Suddenly a bright light was in my eyes.

"Bats are nocturnal!" I grumbled into my pillow.

"They are, but detectives are twenty four seven." Korsak replied.

"Detectives are overrated." I joked.

"So are bruises and busted skin." Korsak pointed towards the medic kit in front of him, and his hand was glass of water with two aspirins in the other.

When I went to reach them, I couldn't help but groan "oh my god…. Did I throw my body through a paper shredder?"

Korsak chuckled. "You'd think so, Jane you need to have a cover for this." Korsak pointed to one of the many bruises on my arms.

"I joined the rugby team?" I joked.

"Well, we're testing out some fighting styles on some robots we're developing. Maybe you could say you signed up to help me with the developing."

"Really?" It was a good idea, it may even be believable. "Sure, it's not like anyone could check."

Suddenly my phone went off again. Looking at the phone, my eyes widened "oh shit, we need to destroy this phone."

"What? Why?" Korsak asked.

"Well thirty missed calls from Ma, Maura, Frankie and Tommy, twenty new text messages, and fifteen voice messages."

"I'll get the hammer." Korsak replied.

* * *

"Jane!" I heard Maura call out, "where have you been?! You weren't at your apartment, you weren't answering your phone, and I was so worried. No one knew where you were. Your mother was going into hysterics."

"Maura, its fine… I was with Korsak helping him with this new project he's making… and…" I brought up the phone with the smashed screen. "I may have destroyed my phone in the process."

Suddenly Maura wrapped her arms round me, I couldn't stop myself before I let out a hiss in pain as Maura applied pressure in some pretty painful parts in my back.

"Oh and Cavanaugh said he has some important news for us." Maura added, letting go of me, but as soon as her arms were gone, my body missed the warmth.

"Oh god please let him get a new coffee machine!" I said, bringing two fists into the air.

Maura grew silent. Then suddenly I felt her hand slip into mine, as she dragged me into the women's bathroom.

"Maura?" I asked, only for Maura to lock the door behind her.

"Take off your shirt right now." The way Maura demanded that… it did not make me hesitate.

Turning round so I couldn't see Maura's face, I undid the buttons on my shirt as it slid off my shoulders.

The sound of Maura's gasp made me flinch.

"Jane, what… how…" Maura trailed off. I flinched when I suddenly felt a finger trace the outline of one of the stitches on my back. "Jane… what's happening to you?"

I remained silent, slightly enjoying Maura's fingers wondering round my back. Suddenly Maura placed two hands on my shoulders and turned me round.

"Jane, I can't trust you… if you keep lying to me like this." Maura said in a quiet voice.

"Maura, please. I have never lied to you."

"Then why won't you tell me how you really got these?" Maura said, almost raising her voice.

"I- Maura, it's for your own safety that you don't know anything. Please. The more you don't know the better. Please trust me on this one."

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Because I'd be so lost if I didn't have you in my life." I admitted, looking at my feet. Maura lifted my head with her hand.

"Then you'll never be lost." She whispered in my ear, as to arms wrapped round my neck, pulling back she stroked my face, and looked into my eyes.

Before I knew what was happening our lips had inched closer and closer. Until suddenly I felt the softest lips in my life. Suddenly images spread throughout my mind, the way Hoyt had traumatised couples in front of each other, what was to stop Big T sending someone over to Maura's house, or from Doyle taking Jane out as she wasn't good enough for his daughter.

Pulling back instantly I looked into Maura's eyes, "Maur, I am so sorry."

"I'm not." Maura went back but I put two hands on her shoulders.

"No Maur, this is dangerous."

Suddenly I saw Maura's eyes swell with tears.

"No Maur, I'm not saying I want this – I really do, it's just that-"

"Jane Rizzoli, would you stop driving me like this? I am you're friend, and I am fed up of you blowing me off, and messing with my feelings like this!"

"No Maura, you don't understand-"

"Oh no Jane, I do understand. Big bad detective Jane Rizzoli can't be in love. Well Jane, I am tired of this stupid charade you've been putting on. Showing love is not a sign of weakness! And I'm fed up of trying to get you to open up a bit more."

"Maura!" I called after her, but she was already a mile away.

How was I going to fix this?

* * *

**Should Jane be called batwoman – or something to that effect? **

**Opinions would be really appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter four: **

"Maura!" I continued to shout after her, damn this woman could walk fast in heels, Usain Bolt would be put to shame. I could still feel Maura's soft lips, the way they tasted like strawberries, but I couldn't let her go. Not after what had happened, and what I was doing, I may never have the chance to tell her.

I ignored the strange looks people gave me as I sprinted through the reception area of BPD, I caught a glance of Maura's bright yellow blouse as the elevator doors closed.

_Shit, shit, shit! _I shouted in my head. Without thinking, I sprinted down the stair cases, determined to beat the doctor to the basement level.

I just made it as I saw the elevator doors open. Jumping the last four stairs, my arm outstretched "Maura wait!" I shouted in front of a complete stranger, possibly a new intern. Maura was standing at the back of the elevator. "Hi, you can go." I said awkwardly to the man, his eyes wide and just left.

I stood in front of the elevator doors, refusing to let Maura past.

"Jane, this is ridiculous."

"No Maur, this," I waved my hands between the both of us "is ridiculous. We're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"Clearly not everything." Maura indicating to my shoulder.

"Everything we want to, and I want this too." I said, stepping closer to Maura, tracing the smooth skin on Maura's face. "But I can't, but please wait for me till I know that… it will be safe for me to love you."

"Jane, I still don't understand-"

"Ssh," I whispered, leaning closer "I love you no matter what, but right now, it's dangerous, so do you think you can wait for me?"

"Of course I can Jane, but I wish you could explain this to me further, I hate not knowing things."

I gave a chuckle, as I wrapped my arms round Maura. "Now you know how I feel the majority of the time I'm with you."

"Oh Jane," Maura smiled at me. "I love you too, but please… don't keep me waiting for long."

I gave a bright smile to the woman. "I'll try."

* * *

"Ok, so we investigated further into Frank's death with the whereabouts… it was a dead end Jane." Frost replied sadly. "The only thing we have is he was shot in the head, was a drug user and dealer. There isn't any full evidence we can use to pin it on even a person. Jane I think we have a cold case."

"No Frost, common man. Don't think like that. We just need… more time. More links, trust me on this just give it a day or two. Something will come up."

"Uhuh, like what? The dark knight comes and finds it out for us?" Frost joked.

"Ha, yay we have insane people doing our jobs."

_Or maybe my friend could find out a little bit more dirt…. _

"Quick, get Commissioner Gordon on the phone!" I added.

"Hey, Cavanaugh got promoted to commissioner." Frost replied.

"I know, now all we need is a bat signal. Ok come on, let's go over this history again." I finished off, grabbing stacks of paper.

"There's probably something here we missed."

**One hour later**

"Ok Frost, I think I got a few points. Did we ever mention that his body was covered in dog bites?"

"Yeah, but was that really relevant?" Frost asked. Standing up, I ignored the pins and needles in my feet. Taking the board pen I added 'dog bites' to the list.

"Could have been a form of torture by the murderer. Maybe Maura can run some tests and see what kind of dog."

"Run the database for known drug dealers who own dogs."

"Jane…"

"I know it's a long shot, but just see." I watched in anticipation as Frost typed away at the computer.

"Jane it's a pretty big list, even the drug lords have 'em."

"Ok print the names and the dog species, any in Boston?"

"A few, one drug lord who recently was lost on the mexico border, although its speculated he managed to get into Boston."

"Ok, Frost, you wanna work on those links? I'm just gonna go down with to the morgue and see if I can get Maur to match up these prints."

"Ok." He smiled at me as I walked off.

Arriving at the morgue, I felt as though I could get around the place with my eyes closed.

"Hey Maur, I need you to see if you can match up these dog bites, or at least the teeth or anything."

"Of course Jane," Maura replied happily, leading the way to the body. "I will need to cut part of the skin off to see the depth."

"Okay…" I said slowly, wondering where Maura was going with this. Suddenly my phoned beeped out. Taking the phone out, I read the message.

_Big T and Doyle's gang are moving the drugs, I recommend you ambush them in the sewer. _

"Jane?" Maura asked me trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, I gotta… thing. I'll be back later…" I turned round to leave… but I didn't hear Maura say anything. Quickly spinning on my heel I gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek,

"Be careful." She whispered into my ear "whatever it is."

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, of course I'll be careful." I replied.

"It's not who you are underneath, but what you do, that defines you." Maura stated. I smiled at her and nodded, then walked out.

* * *

"Korsak, you with me?" I asked, sitting on top of one of the pipes of the sewers, waiting for the men to arrive.

"Yes Jane, I'm with you. I can see the men pulling the gates open now."

"Ok, stand by." I replied, then I continued to watch out for the men. My informant had told me they'd be delivering the drugs via the water works from here. As soon as they thought it was safe, I'd get them.

"So then, this woman came up to me right, and straight out, no messin'. Tit's and all, and I was like, woah!" One voice said.

"So did ya bang her?" Another asked.

"Hell yeah, she seemed pretty satisfied with my performance."

"That's what your ma told me last night."

"Shut your mouth, we're on a mission here." A female voice said.

"Hey, we don't tell your grandma how to suck eggs."

"That makes no sense. Just put the drugs in the water works and lets go."

"Ok, ok jeeze. Hey… do you think it'll show up tonight?"

"Na, knowing us it's probably in the back of the truck getting high on the rest of that shit."

I watched as the two men took an angle grinder to the pipe, "Ok sweethearts, stand back and watch daddy make sparks."

There was a silence.

"Guys?" Suddenly the man was faced with the end of my boot.

"There are over two hundred and fourteen bones in the human body, how long would it take me to break all of them?" I asked holding the man against the wall.

"Hey? Listen mate, if you want info-" my knee jerked forward into his private place, I watched his face turn the colour of a tomato.

"That's almost one." I added.

"I work for Big T."

"And those two?" indicating to the corner of the room where two people were tied up.

"I don't know who the chic works for, but the other guy? He's with Doyle."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Everyone seems to be working for Doyle or Big T. So they're working together in prison, but we need to get some info on this other group." I said, speaking into the mic.

Walking towards the woman, she glared at me as I crouched down to her level.

"Who do you work for?" I asked, but the woman just spat towards me, and muttered something in a foreign accent. Grabbing her ankle, I slowly started to twist it. But the woman did not give in.

_She's good. _

"If you want to find who I work for, you should look within yourself dark knight." She replied.

Suddenly I realised I was on the floor, as a woman with long dark heels stood in front of me.

"So… my hero returns."

I don't even know what happened after that.

* * *

"Dark knight…" a voice sung. "Wake up…" I slowly opened my eyes, holy shit that light was bright.

"You…" I breathed out, the woman who I had saved from the bridge.

"Hmmn, indeed it appears, but this time, it seems you're the one who needs saving." I tried to move, but I realised that my hands were handcuffed to behind the chair.

"So what's it like to be the damsel in distress?" She asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman took a few steps towards me, and then wrapped leg round my waist, then the other.

"Talia Al Gaul, I work for my father, the league of shadows."

"Haha, very funny." I replied as I felt her breath on my lips, her hair tickling my face.

"Laugh if you wish, but I do not lie."

"Should we unmask her?" One henchwoman asked. Talia hesitated.

"No… I prefer a woman with a bit of mystery."

"What are you doing with all these drugs in the water works?"

"Those two men? They're just doing what they're told, us? Well that's a bit more personal… more second date kind of thing."

"Did you kill Frank Rizzoli?"

"Who?" The woman repeated.

"If you were to undo these hand cuffs, I could show you a picture."

Talia looked round. "Lock the doors." I watched as several women pushed a large slate across the door. "Are all your henchmen women?" I asked.

"Yes, but on my father's side they are all men. Seems fair." Nodding, I watched as she swung a leg over my lap and went to untie the cuffs.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a picture of my father.

"I have seen this man, he once asked to many questions about joining forces with us, I gave him a stern warning that it would create a war between us and the rest of the other drug gangs."

"Who did he work for?"

"I couldn't tell you, but maybe their top men would know."

I looked into Talia's eyes, there was something… dangerous about her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"At the end of our mission, it will not matter what you have done."

"This mission-"

"I will not talk about it, you would have to kill me…" Talia stepped forwards and rubbed her hands on my arms, leaning in towards me. I didn't move. "And what good would I be to you afterwards dark knight?"

Nodding my head, I turned to leave. I watched as the henchwomen nodded in approval, sliding the door lock open.

I walked out the room.

_Well she ain't no Maura. _I stated in my head.

* * *

"Did you get all of that?" I asked Korsak, traveling up the sewers. The two men were gone, but the drugs were still there. Picking them up, I put them in an evidence bag I kept in my back pocket.

"Yeah Jane, phew, you really are a chick magnet." I chuckled. "So I take it you're gonna need to get to Big T and Doyle."

"Yup, I need to know about who killed Frank and why."

_I know just how to get to Doyle and Big T. _

Slipping into the Cavanaugh's office, I left the bag of drugs with a note on it, and quickly left.

Changing out of my armour, I slipped back into my work clothes. Walking downstairs, I saw Maura just about to get into the lift, quickly as I could I slipped in.

"Hey." I greeted her casually.

"Jane… you smell terrible…"

"And you smell like dead people."

"I work round dead people, you… smell like a sewer."

"I was in a sewer being seduced by a woman whose father is the head of an evil corperation who has something evil planned."

"Yeah well, tell her to get in line. I have some spare scalpels, and I know just how to get rid of the body so no one can find it." Maura replied, thankfully thinking it was a joke.

"Maura!" I exaggerated. "Where were you in high school?" I joked. "Oh Maur, do you have any painkillers? I have a splitting headache." I added.

"Oh of course. You know, I think it's all this coffee of yours, it's not good for you." Maura said, reaching through her purse.

"Uhuh uhuh, world is full of evil. I know, now this is one of the many perks of being your best friend. Pain killer unlimited subscription!" I cheered, throwing my head back as I swallowed the pill.

"So how's the case going?" Maura asked as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Frost thinks it's a cold case. Just a drug territory conflict, dogs gone crazy on some drug dealer who didn't pay up, then a gun to the head. Oh did you get those bite marks done?"

"Yes, it was a Rottweiler. About four to seven years old. What do you think?"

"I think… I think he's right… I don't think we'll ever find out who shot Frank, but that's not Ma want to hear."

"You'll find them, I know you will."

"Doctor Isles! An assumption!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shush, before I tell your mother you missed out on lunch." I scowled at Maura as we returned to the office above.

"Black mail does not suit you." I replied, "Frost, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, I've narrowed it down to about fifty people and still going. My first assumption would have been this woman here; Angelica Lobber. Sky high list of assault charges, as well as time done for drug abusing and selling. On several times has set her dogs loose on customers who didn't pay up. But she died-"

"By any chance from drug overdosing?" I asked.

"She was high at the time, but was taken down by a car, no witnesses or details, and because she was high, the police weren't that interested in the case." The next picture was shown up.

"Now this guy, he's alive and there's strong links with him working his way in Boston although recently has been a flat line ever since our victim was murdered."

"Ok, I think it's time we pay this guy a visit."

"Ok, I'll bring the car round the front."

"Jane," Maura's voice said from behind me. "Come over here," I went to stand behind Maura who was bent over the desk.

I didn't realise how close I had stood behind her, before a light cough brought me to realise, "sorry" I muttered.

"Oh no, it's not that… it's just… you smell like a sewer."

"Thanks Maur, I'll tell Frost to keep the windows down in the car ride."

"But Jane, there calling the person who saved me 'the dark knight' on the internet." I tried to keep the eye roll to a minimum.

"Maur, this obsession with this 'dark knight' (using air quotes) really has to stop."

"But Jane, they're such a fascinating person."

"And I'm not?" I asked, slightly offended.

"You are… but… you haven't got half of Boston disturbed."

"Touche," I smiled "gotta go." I added, grabbing my jacket I headed down the stairs to meet Frost outside.

* * *

I knocked on the door, although no one answered. "Boston Police! Open up!" I shouted, still nothing. Before Frost had a chance to ask, I kicked the door open as Frost was the first in, I noticed a window had recently been opened as the back of someone's torso flashed out the side of my vision, sprinting through the room I chased after him.

It wasn't long before we'd reached the edge of the building where a leap would be impossible.

"I left you guys alone man! Why can't you do the same for me!"

"Do you know this man?!" I asked, showing a picture of Frank.

"Yeah, he was main guy, but Doyle got him taken out."

_Yes! Finally a break through!_

"Who got him taken out?"

"I don't know who, some lacky who's probably as alive as that guy is now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Doyle didn't like me coming in, taking up his business area. He said he'd get me off the streets."

"Doyle's in prison." I said.

"No, doesn't matter where you are. If you got drug suplliers and dealers, then you're invincible. Told me, if I didn't get off the streets he'd take me down."

"I thought he was just bluffing."

I suddenly felt a blind rage.

"What was Frank Rizzoli working with you for?"

"We… we were trying to take over Doyle's territory. I know it seemed impossible, but that guy, he had great confidence, said that we could do it. But… he was wrong."

Once again, my stupid father had gotten himself into more shit.

"Did you see him die?"

"Yes, those dogs were brutal, but I managed to get away."

"Could you show us who owned the dogs?"

The man nodded.

Suddenly he fell off the building.

"No!" I shouted, as the loud bang of a sniper went off as I watched him fall to the ground.

Looking round frantically, there was no trace of the sniper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter Five**

"What happened out there Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked me as I sat in his office.

"I was catching up on a possible lead sir, but he bolted and I chased him, then when we got to the end of the building, a sniper took him out."

Cavanaugh paced back and forth from the room. "Did you get anything?" I gave a quick nod.

"Frank Rizzoli was in a new drug dealing business that was starting up in south Boston, but…" I felt my heart heave as the images of my father being tortured by mad dogs entered my mind "… Doyle got him taken out, or at least according to my Intel."

"Ok, I'll let the drug squad know. Rizzoli… this is now officially their case now."

_WHAT?!_

"What?! Sir, come on! This is a homicide! There is no way that Grant should get this case." I exclaimed.

"Rizzoli, I know how you must be feeling now, your father's murder being investigated by someone who's not you… but this isn't our department anymore. I'm sorry."

Arguing would be pointless, sir had a point... even if it was a terrible point.

I nodded, and stood up leaving the room.

I could just imagine Cavanaugh picking up the phone. It was really a teeth crushing moment, Jane Rizzoli may not be able to do anything… but a dark knight could…

**South Boston **

"Boss, I got the men ready. How's the plan going?"

The man continued to sit at the desk, various bits of blue prints scattered around the place.

"Good, we should be able to strike the court house soon. It's only some murder trial, so there won't be any unexpected hiccups."

"…But sir… what about…"

"I swear to god, if you say those words I will blow your head off and feed your balls to my dogs, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get out and get the men in the vans."

The man was left alone once more.

"You wanted chaos Doyle? Well you're gonna get it."

**BPD **

"Jane, are you ready to go?" Maura asked me for the umpteenth time that minute. I kept looking over the files for the murder of Freddy Joans, a victim of a love hate crime.

"Yeah Maur, be there in a sec."

"We're gonna miss the hearing Jane."

"Don't worry Maura we have loads of time." I responded, packing up my files into a brief case, heading towards the lift.

"Yes but Jane, I'm the one who has to give almost a whole hour of evidence giving. You'll be fine, I on the other hand…"

"Oh Maura, you'll knock 'em dead, you always do." I smiled into her green eyes, as I hit the ground floor button.

Walking outside the building we got into the car, as I ignited the car I noticed a large number of white ford transit vans driving past.

_Strange… _I noted in my head the number plate of one of the vans in my head.

Driving to the court house, Maura remained strangely quite.

"I don't think Suzie's the dark knight." Maura stated suddenly, which caused me to burst out laughing. Only now realizing that Maura had taken me seriously about Suzie being the dark knight.

"Jane? What are you laughing about?"

"Oh just that joke you told me." I responded, a smile continued to stay on my face till the rest of the drive to the courthouse.

**Courthouse an hour later**

It was the recess and Maura looked a lot more relived as various lawyers and witnesses' complimented her on her evidence speech, for once I was right where Maura was wrong. Ok Maura never said she'd be bad… but she never said that she'd be good… I had a correct point towards Maura. Yeah, that works.

"Did I do well?" Maura asked me, the sound of heels clicking as she approached me.

"No even the murderer started listening to his iPod." I replied sarcastically, Maura pulled her 'What? Please tell me he didn't!' Face. "You did great." I added.

"Oh thank goodness."

I felt a sudden growing pressure in my bladder

"Ok, I gotta pee. Be right back." I added, Maura gave me a quick arm rub and left to go towards Frost.

Pushing the bathroom stall door closed, I slid the door lock across. Just as I was about to sit down, my phone let out a loud beep, and continued to beep until I got it out of my pocket.

"Korsak?"

"Jane, I'm at the back of the court, you need to get here now." Korsak's voice was dangerously worried.

"Right now? But I have to pee."

"Jane, the gang you were investigating? The league of shadows, their real. Also, I managed to find the sniper who took out your witness, he killed a van rental man, and now I've tracked them heading to the court house right now."

"Ok Korsak." My heart was beating fast as a rocket, "I'll be right outside."

Opening the fire exit, I saw Korsak's car parked in the shadows. Sprinting towards it, I slid in the back, where my suit was laid on the back seat of the car. Quickly getting changed, while listening to Korsak update me on his findings.

"Ok, so we got about six vans, presuming their filled with bombs or armed people."

"Armed people is best." Korsak added.

"Ok, take out the power, court house security kicks in, everything goes on lock down, think you can control the shutters?"

"Frost taught me a thing or two." Korsak replied triumphantly as a laptop slid out of the glove compartment.

"Good," I added "wait for them to break in, then lock it down. Keep everyone inside."

"Jane are you sure?"

"It's the best idea I have so far."

"Ok… well good luck Jane."

"Thanks… I think I'm gonna need it."

Sliding out of the car, I took out the grapple gun and shot up towards the roof top.

**Inside the courthouse **

"Doctor Isles, could you-"

BANG BANG BANG!

The sound of bullets leaving the gun echoed round the room, screams erupted for a bit, before a man in a clown mask shot once more to get everyone's attention.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." The man spoke with such pronunciation, I felt like this had to be some kind of joke.

_Where's Jane? _I suddenly wondered in my head.

"Don't mind me… I'm just, doing a little bit of gate crashing!" The man let out a hideous cackle.

"I'm looking for a judge Folly, anyone know who he is? Where he is?" He walked round us, and suddenly he stopped at me. His crystal blue eyes… looked scary.

"My, my. You remind me of those models, so pretty." Suddenly the lights were turned off.

A loud alarm started to blare around the building, various red lights illuminated, when suddenly a dark figure landed on top of the man. Suddenly I was being heaved away and the next thing I knew I was on top of roof.

The sudden light caused my eyes to strain to see the figure.

"You saved me again." I couldn't help but state. The figure was now clear as day, it was a woman in a dark Kevlar suit with a cape and a hood pulled up.

"It's ok. Stay here, don't move. You'll be fine, call the cops and fire brigade, and let them know you're here." The deep voice growled at me. I watched as it turned to go back into the building via a broken sky light window.

"Wait…" the figure halted "you could die in there, at least tell me your name." The dark knight turned round and looked straight at me, those brown eyes… I could have sworn they were….

"It's not who we are underneath, but we do, that defines us…"

"Jane?" I whispered, but the words were just leaves in the wind, as soon as they left my mouth the dark knight had dived back in the building.

**Inside the court house **

"I told you the bat would come!" One man shouted, trying to run for the exit doors, only to be shot down.

"Now… that thing that you're all so scared about is starting to irritate me… now it's human. It can be killed, so those black things your hands? Use them and shoot the bastard!" the head man called out. "Until I get their body at my feet we're keeping all these… lovely Boston Citizens here."

"Korsak?" I whispered. "How many do you count?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm getting at least thirty. Armed. Jane there's no way you can take them all on hand to hand."

I begged my brain to think of something as I stood in the power room. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Maybe I won't have to… how many armed guys do we have on our side?"

"All of Boston's finest."

"Good. If we can't bring the bad guys out, we'll bring the good guys in."

"How?"

"Demolition." I replied. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. "Stand by." I repeated, quickly taking an air vent cover off the wall. Crawling through I placed the air vent back on. Crawling through I soon realized that it had become a slide as I slid uncontrollably down the shaft. Landing on top of a cooker.

Even with the suit, I could feel the heat of the cooker spreading around my butt. "Korsak, I'm in the court's canteen area. Which wall is closest to the outside?"

"The one to your right where the mains head to."

"Ok." I said to myself, taking the gas pipe off, I turned the cooker on.

A loud bang of pots and pans caused one man to come dashing inside. He became a bit trigger happy as a tall cloaked figure fell in front of him.

The bullet set off the explosion. The wall soon flew away, as fire spread through the room. Grabbing my cape and a few gallons of oil, I ran down the hallway with the bottle unscrewed, leading a trail for the scorching hot fire to follow me.

"Unlock all the doors now!" I shouted over the fire alarms, just in time for me to kick the court room doors open, the fire was practically at my feet. Throwing the oil bucket into the room, I saw the wooden wall start to weaken at a precise point. Taking a c4 pack from my utility belt I placed in on the wall, ordering people to back away.

Boom! The wall blew apart as if it were paper. People ran out of the building via my new exit, as SWAT men filled the room. I managed to hide in the corner of the room as they took down all the other armed goons.

But where was the main guy I'd heard… _Maura…. _I panicked. Quickly taking the grapple gun I shot up towards the roof.

I saw a news helicopter, but a man holding Maura across the building top.

"Do you know what you are?" The man asked me "you are a snow ball, an escalation of this city. You're gonna cause a lot of problems now that you've done this?"

"Save people?"

"No… stand up to crime. So, why not give the hero of Boston a face? Take off that mask…"

Suddenly he let go of Maura slightly causing her to scream.

"Let her go!"

"Very poor choice of words," the man tutted at me, then suddenly let go of Maura.

Sprinting after her, I wrapped my arms round her, and cushioned her fall.

God car's hurt.

The windscreen and roof of the car was crushed under our sudden impact.

I watched the man get into the helicopter and fly away.

"Are you ok?" I asked Maura, who gave a slight nod.

Quickly taking the grapple gun, I flew away from Maura.

**Hours later **

"You got my note then?" I asked Cavanaugh who was standing on the Boston police department roof top.

"Yes I did, thank you, the evidence will be used to persecute the Doyle drug gang for their trial… but why give it to me?"

"I trust you, more than these other cops. The drug department, they're filled to the teeth with two faced cops, you... after everything you've been through, you still stand true to justice"

"Well thank you. But you know this side of justice want to take you in?"

"But what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're just trying to help… but…" Cavanaugh turned to find no one there. "I've been wrong about people before…"

**Maura's house **

Maura continued to sit behind me, I was sitting between her legs as she stitched my back up, where the skin had split from the impact of the car.

"I should have known." Maura finally said, after a long silence.

"Known what?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"That you were the dark knight."

"You couldn't have known, otherwise that would have been guessing since you didn't have any facts to prove I was."

"That's not the point Jane."

"Then what is the point?" I asked, turning round, so our faces were so close.

"Ever since Hoyt, I've known you were strong and brave. Who else would go round taking down drug gangs, and saving people in danger?"

"Cops." I replied flatly.

"Did the Jane I know ever come back from that accident?"

"Maura, I just wear a mask…"

"Yes, you do." Maura said flatly, "it's this one, right here. The fake smiles and the sarcastic replies, your real face… the one criminals now fear… that is your face."

"Maura-"

"Jane, maybe one day, when Boston no longer needs a protector… I'll get to see you again." Maura began to trace my face with the softest touch.

"Maura please, this is me. This isn't something I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing."

I started to lean in closer.

"But Jane, I know you. Like work cases you will fall into solving them until I have to peel you away from the desk, what's to stop you from spending all your time cracking down on Boston drug gangs and muggers?"

"You." I replied flatly, as I kissed her roughly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boston's Dark Knight: Chapter six: **

Tingle.

That's all I could feel in my left arm, as Maura's soft angelic body continued to lie on top of it.

God how good it felt, to be close to another warm body. That's sometimes all you need, a warm body to fall asleep next to. Pretend like all the worries of the world are over with. Just in that moment.

The sound of my phone, had other plans as it let out a buzz.

Grabbing it as quickly as I could, I slid my free thumb across the screen.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Korsak, hey" I greeted, slowly sliding out of bed, trying not to wake Maura up. Tip toeing into the cold morning air, I saw how dark it still was… the winter was really starting to settle in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Jane, I think you need to come down here ASAP." _

"Ok," was all I had to say. That's only what needed to be said.

Leaving a post-it note on the kitchen counter, I quickly got into my car and drove down to Korsak's work office.

Opening the door, I saw him watching the TV.

"Jane…" he started, "when you first told me your plans to stop crime in Boston, you told me it wasn't about revenge for your father, or thrill seeking."

"It's not." I stated.

"Then what do you call this?" Korsak asked, pointing towards the TV.

I could see myself, I was holding what appeared to be a man… hanging off the building… I couldn't quite place him in my mind though.

"Damn good television." I responded.

"Rizzoli, this isn't a joke! This isn't some game where you know what will happen, this is a new ball game entirely."

"Korsak, I know that…"

"No you don't…" Korsak replied flatly.

Suddenly the sound of roaring made the speakers in the TV strain, as thousands of men and women in orange suits stormed the streets outside Boston.

"Shit… what's happening?"

"Someone's hacked the entire prison building, Jane, those bridges can't be raised quickly enough."

I was banging my brain for any outcome apart from chaos.

"There has to be something we can do!" I exclaimed, pacing through the room.

Suddenly I stopped, an idea had formed in my head.

"We don't need to raise the bridges…" I whispered, grabbing the mask I started loading up my belt with weapons that Korsak had kindly stocked up on for me.

"Jane… what are you thinking of?"

"Korsak, keep in touch I'll explain on the way. I've only got about half an hour to take out those bridges."

Igniting the bike, I watched as cars whizzed past me as they became nothing but a blur of colours.

I was soon approaching two uniformed cops, with two cop squad cars behind them.

"Stop! This is a restricted area!" One shouted at me, but my fingers didn't even come close to the break, in fact… the bike went faster.

I only just made it between the two squad cars, but I had no time to celebrate. I could hear the roars of corrupted men and women. I was so close to the main bridge that connected North Boston to South.

Skidding to a halt, I jumped off the bike, I quickly took out the C4 packages from my belt. I planted them all to the middle part of the bridge, as I did this, I couldn't help but think back to when my father had taken me here.

"_Hey Janie, this bridge is the best of all." _

"_Why's that Dad?" I asked. _

"_Because it has such a weak structure, but can still support an entire city for decades. And you see over there?" My father pointed to the middle of the bridge, "If you jumped really hard, you could even make the bridge collapse." _

"_I'm not that chubby dad!" I exclaimed…. _

"_No sweetie, no you're not. And I'm so proud of you no matter what you become…" _

My eyes started to sting, as tears threatened to spill. Entering the code into the last C4 pack, I heard the sound of roars and sirens approaching to my location, and quickly.

"_**Jane, the cops and the criminals are approaching, quickly." **_

I could see the orange jump suits heading towards me, when suddenly a wave of gun clicking sounds echoed round me. Turning round, I noticed that every cop had their gun aimed at me.

_So that's what that feels like… _I thought in my head.

"Batman! You're under arrest for…" the man seemed to be thinking of something "the destruction of the peace!" He eventually stated.

"Surrender now, hands behind your head and get on the floor."

_The crooks and the cops… both aiming at me… oh the irony. _

"_**Jane, the mobs nearly on top of you!" **_Korsak warned me.

"Put your hands up, or we will surrender!" The man exclaimed.

_God this is cutting it kind of close. _

I started to step backwards, so I was a good distance behind the detonation, I could almost feel the stampedes vibrations' as they all ran.

"Fire!"

I pressed the detonation button, as bullets and debris was flown everywhere.

It was mass panic.

Cops continued to shoot at blindly into the cloud of rubble, while myself and inmates of Boston prison either fell into the sea below or clung to the bridge for dear life.

Taking out my grapple gun, I aimed above the structure underneath the buildings, as I felt myself fly through the waterfall of people.

"_**Jane? Are you ok?" **_It was Maura's voice.

"_**Jane! Please say something!" **_

"Maur, I'm fine. We're gonna need to get some back up over here… maybe the pool life guards as well." I added, looking down into the sea, as tiny faces continued to look around in shock horror.

"My work here is done." I muttered to myself. As I opened my cape up, and glided off the edge.

**Later on- Korsak's room **

When I opened the door, I didn't have time to react to the pounce Maura had on me.

"I was so worried Jane, there were about two thousand criminals running towards you, and then you had all of Boston's police force aimed at ready to fire at you as well. God, you won't believe the amount of panicking myself and Korsak were doing."

I gave Korsak a look.

"He won't admit it, but he was biting his nails, a common sign in the human body to display awkwardness and nervousness."

"Alright google mouth, we saved the day, let's go home."

"I don't think so." Another female voice interrupted.

Coming out of the shadows, Talia revealed herself.

"Jane Rizzoli… I have a proposal for you."

They say that as a human, you can be broken, you can be destroyed.

But as as symbol… I can be incorruptible, everlasting…

A legend.

**The end. Of Part 1. **

**Thoughts for sequel? No? Yes? Thanks for all the faves and subs and reviews: **

**Date Added **

** 09-20-2013 **

**Angell55 09-16-2013 **

**Angelwingss 09-17-2013 **

**arkhamknight83 09-20-2013 **

**beathi28 09-19-2013 **

**bellatrixthor 09-15-2013 **

**bigcatsfan 09-16-2013 **

**Black3Hunter 10-01-2013 **

**BlueRaith 09-18-2013 **

**brandy521 09-20-2013 **

**Chefheather3 09-15-2013 **

**Cluelezz 09-19-2013 **

**dlw1981 09-21-2013 **

**Emeralicious 09-17-2013 **

** 09-26-2013 **

**erzarizzoli **

** 68 **

**Forgetyou**

**GingerJoker**

**jencas22 **

**kendadra**

**lalalalee **

**LittleLou1995 **

**London chic **

**Melse **

**mengozfede6 **

**mikkir **

**mwiles **

**mymariska **

**Nightwing 509 **

**Noir Detective **

**Physco Wolf**

**Rapier11 **

**RavenSkyAngel **

**rehellams **

**Rosey Thorn **

**s87griffin **

**ShadowLump **

**sls888 **

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe **

**Tanner121 **

**the white bear **

**TooBusySleeping13 **

**trang-a-lang **

**Wyldone17 **

**Xanter2001**

**Angell55 **

**Angelwingss **

**Arl3n **

**bellatrixthor **

**Chefheather3 **

**erzarizzoli **

** 68 **

**gabaroo1 **

**LittleLou1995 **

**mymariska **

**Rapier11 **

**RavenSkyAngel **

**rehellams **

**s87griffin **

**ShadowLump **

**sls888 **

**the white bear **

**thuzmiester **

**topdog19 **

**witchbladejar1**

**rehellams**

AND ALL YOU GUESTS WHO COULDN'T LOGIN ;)


End file.
